itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 2001
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2001 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * U.S. Postal Service: Update on Electronic Commerce Activities and Privacy Protections (GAO-02-79) (Dec. 21, 2001). November * Information Technology: Leading Commercial Practices for Outsourcing of Services (GAO-02-214) (Nov. 30, 2001). * Loan Monitoring System: SBA Needs to Evaluate Use of Software (GAO-02-188) (Nov. 30, 2001). * Update on State and Local Revenue Loss From Internet Sales (GAO-02-83R) (Nov. 6, 2001). October * Electronic Commerce: Small Business Participation in Selected On-line Procurement Programs (GAO-02-1) (Oct. 29, 2001). * JFMIP White Paper: Parallel Operation of Software: Is it a Desirable Software Transition Technique? (A02633) (Oct. 24, 2001). * Telecommunications: Characteristics and Competitiveness of the Internet Backbone Market (GAO-02-16) (Oct. 16, 2001). September * Electronic Government: Better Information Needed on Agencies' Implementation of the Government Paperwork Elimination Act (GAO-01-1100) (Sept. 28, 2001). * HUD Information Systems: Immature Software Acquisition Capability Increases Project Risks (GAO-01-962) (Sept. 14, 2001). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Significant Challenges in Protecting Federal Systems and Developing Analysis and Warning Capabilities (GAO-01-1132T) (Sept. 12, 2001). August * Information Security: Code Red, Code Red II, and SirCam Attacks Highlight Need for Proactive Measures (GAO-01-1073T) (Aug. 29, 2001). * Nuclear Security: DOE Needs to Improve Control Over Classified Information (GAO-01-806) (Aug. 24, 2001). * Information Technology Management: Social Security Administration Practices Can Be Improved (GAO-01-961) (Aug. 21, 2001). * Information Security: Weaknesses Place Commerce Data and Operations at Serious Risk (GAO-01-751) (Aug. 13, 2001). July * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Significant Challenges in Developing Analysis, Warning, and Response Capabilities (GAO-01-1005T) (July 25, 2001). * Electronic Government: Challenges Must Be Addressed With Effective Leadership and Management (GAO-01-959T) (July 11, 2001). June * Electronic Government: Selected Agency Plans for Implementing the Government Paperwork Elimination Act (GAO-01-861T) (June 21, 2001). * Information Technology: DLA Should Strengthen Business Systems Modernization Architecture and Investment Activities (GAO-01-631) (June 4, 2001). * Combat Identification Systems: Strengthened Management Efforts Needed to Ensure Required Capabilities (GAO-01-632) (June 1, 2001). May * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Significant Challenges in Developing Analysis, Warning, and Response Capabilities (GAO-01-769T) (May 22, 2001). * Information Technology: Architecture Needed to Guide Modernization of DOD's Financial Operations (GAO-01-525) (May 17, 2001). * Telecommunications: Research and Regulatory Efforts on Mobile Phone Health Issues (GAO-01-545) (May 7, 2001). * Financial Privacy: Too Soon to Assess the Privacy Provisions in the Gramm-Leach-Bliley Act of 1999 (GAO-01-617) (May 3, 2001). April * Internet Privacy: Implementation of Federal Guidance for Agency Use of Cookies (GAO-01-424) (Apr. 27, 2001). * FTS2001: Contract Transition Delays and Their Impact on Program Goals (GAO-01-544T) (Apr. 26, 2001). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Significant Challenges in Developing National Capabilities (GAO-01-323) (Apr. 25, 2001). * Computer Security: Weaknesses Continue to Place Critical Federal Operations and Assets at Risk (GAO-01-600T) (Apr. 5, 2001). * VA Information Technology: Important Initiatives Begun, Yet Serious Vulnerabilities Persist (GAO-01-550T) (Apr. 4, 2001). * Information and Technology Management: Achieving Sustained and Focused Governmentwide Leadership (GAO-01-583T) (Apr. 3, 2001). * Internal Revenue Service: 2001 Tax Filing Season, Systems Modernization, and Security of Electronic Filing (GAO-01-595T) (Apr. 3, 2001). * Record Linkage and Privacy: Issues in Creating New Federal Research and Statistical Information (GAO-01-126SP) (Apr. 1, 2001). March * Information Security: Progress and Challenges to an Effective Defense-wide Information Assurance Program (GAO-01-307) (Mar. 30, 2001). * Information Management: Electronic Dissemination of Government Publications (GAO-01-428) (Mar. 30, 2001). * Information Security: Safeguarding of Data in Excessed Department of Energy Computers (GAO-01-469) (Mar. 29, 2001). * Business Systems Modernization: IRS Has Satisfied Congressional Direction on the Custodial Accounting Project (GAO-01-444R) (Mar. 16, 2001). * FTS2001: Transition Challenges Jeopardize Program Goals (GAO-01-289) (Mar. 2001). February * USDA Electronic Filing: Progress Made, but Central Leadership and Comprehensive Implementation Plan Needed (GAO-01-324) (Feb. 28, 2001). * Land Management Systems: BLM's Actions to Improve Information Technology Management (GAO-01-282) (Feb. 27, 2001). * Information Security: Advances and Remaining Challenges to Adoption of Public Key Infrastructure Technology (GAO-01-277) (Feb. 26, 2001). * Information Security: IRS Electronic Filing Systems (GAO-01-306) (Feb. 16, 2001). * Telecommunications: Characteristics and Choices of Internet Users (GAO-01-345) (Feb. 16, 2001). * Executive Guide: Maximizing the Success of Chief Information Officers: Learning From Leading Organizations (GAO-01-376G) (Feb. 1, 2001). January * NONE Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2001